


Gonna Show You

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [50]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, F/M, First Kiss, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragged to a party she really doesn't want to be at Caroline's dreading running into her terrible ex. The guy ran off to Europe with his first love, without even telling her, and then had the nerve to want to be friends. So when the opportunity to get a little revenge, in the form of an attractive stranger she's struck up a conversation presents itself, Caroline takes it. And Klaus is more then happy to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Show You

**Gonna Show You**

**(Prompt: KC: My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me, I'll pay you. Title from 'Kiss' by Prince. Rated T.)**

Was there a worse place to be, on a Friday night, then at a party with people you could barely stand? Okay, fine. She could tolerate a couple of them. She loved Bonnie and Elena. And Kat. Usually. But since Kat's the one who'd railroaded her into coming tonight she's not exactly in Caroline's good books.

Because her ex is supposed to be here, and his terrible brother too. Plus Kol Mikaelson. Who didn't seem to grasp that directing what he probably thought of as stunning witticisms to her boobs was not cool. And Elijah Mikaelson who had a stick permanently lodged somewhere unpleasant (and Caroline still doubted Katherine's insistence that he unclenched behind closed doors). And Rebekah Mikaelson who might be the biggest bitch Caroline had ever met. Impressive considering she knew Katherine Pierce, and wasn't exactly sunshine and sweetness herself.

Really, did parents who produced such terrible children have to be _so_ prolific? Caroline had only met the three but she'd heard rumors that there were a couple others lurking about. She kinda hoped she never had the pleasure. Kol, Elijah and Rebekah were more than enough of a peek into _that_ gene pool.

Caroline glances around the room, looking for one of her friends. She spies Bonnie, but it looks like Kol's trying (for the eleventy billionth time) to charm her friend into agreeing to be seen with him in public and Caroline has no desire to witness it. Kat's nowhere to be found (and neither is Elijah – and Caroline would bet her last paycheck that they're getting it on in a bathroom – apparently he was in to that thing that Caroline really wished she did _not_ know) and hanging out near Elena is a terrible idea because she'll immediately be sucked into Damon Salvatore's aura of smarm the second he and Stefan arrive. And Stefan Salvatore is the last person Caroline wants to see.

Yeah, their relationship was circling the drain. But not bothering to break up with her before he took off to Europe with his first love was a seriously dick move. Caroline had found out by browsing Instagram.

Stefan was just lucky she'd talked Katherine out of that murder plot she'd been a little too enthusiastic about.

With her options for company severely limited Caroline heads to the kitchen in search of something else. Something that's never let her down.

Booze. And maybe some snacks.

* * *

An excellent decision, as it turns out. Because there's a very attractive man, one she's never met, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. He glances her way when she enters, and his eyes linger in a way that's distinctly appreciative.

And maybe Caroline will knock Kat down a few pegs on her hit list for throwing together this outfit while Caroline had been face down on her bed whining about how she wanted to stay home and watch chick flicks. No one knew little black dresses that could make men's eyeballs fall out like Katherine Pierce.

Caroline throws him a smile, testing the waters, and it grows when he returns it. "Can I pour you something, love?" he offers, nodding down at the bottles littering the island.

She takes the few steps until she's beside him, her arm brushing his, and she pretends to consider her options. "What you're having is fine," she tells him, tipping her glass in his direction so he can pour.

His hand covers her, ostensibly to keep her hand steady. But the light strokes of his fingertips on the back of her hand say something a little different.

He's even better looking up close, a hint of stubble and full lips, watching her with curious blue eyes. "May I ask your name?" he murmurs once her glass is full, setting the bottle aside.

"Caroline. And you are?"

"Klaus. Your name's a little familiar. Perhaps you're acquainted with my siblings?"

It hits her then, the familiar crisp English accent what tips her off.

Ugh. Just when this party was looking up.

Caroline shifts away, eyes going to the ceiling, her question resigned and almost a complaint, "You're a Mikaelson, aren't you?"

He laughs softly, closing the distance between them so she can once again feel the heat of him on her skin, "Guilty. And from that reaction I take it you know Kol."

"He stares at my boobs on the regular. But Elijah looks at me with vaguely disapproving judgement sometimes. And Rebekah hates my guts."

"Rebekah hates everyone, don't take it personally. And Elijah's always been unbearably stuffy. Almost as bad as our other brother, Finn."

"I find it hard to belief that there's someone worse."

"You'll have to take my word for it, love. Finn's not overly fond of the rest of us. Steers clear."

"Maybe that means he's just the only sane one."

Klaus puts a hand over his chest, face turning down into a wounded pout that's both hilarious and adorable. And damn him for being charming. "That's hurtful. I insist you make it up to me."

Caroline rolls her eyes, but it's a struggle not to smile. "If you demand sexual favors right now you're definitely too much like Kol for me to be talking to."

She hears the front door open, hears voices rise in greeting, Elena's high pitched exclamation of, 'Damon!' too familiar to Caroline. She stiffens, knowing that where one Salvatore goes another follows.

Their freaky love hate codependence, and Damon's inability to go more than two weeks without royally fucking something up, being the main reason she and Stefan had been more on the rocks then happy over the course of their relationship.

And Caroline knows she has to think fast because if she knows anything about Damon it's that he'll head straight for the liquor. She glances at Klaus, whose expression has clouded with a touch of concern. Caroline shakes herself, and decides to do something a little nuts.

Because she deserved it, alright? Yeah, she'd realized she was better off without Stefan, and Stefan's tendency to make decisions for her, but that didn't mean a little petty revenge was off the table. He'd sent her an email last week, patronizing to the extreme, about hoping they could go back to being friends one she got over him.

And Caroline had no desire to be his friend. But showing him that she was way, way over him sounded like a good idea.

She stepped into Klaus, ran her palm up his chest and curled it around his neck. One of his brows rose but he didn't push her away, his hands settling around her waist. "Forgive me, sweetheart, but you seem to change your mind awfully quick. A clue, about what you want, would be appreciated."

"I want you to kiss me. I'll even freaking pay you. It's a messy ex situation. I won't bore you with the details, but…"

It seems like Klaus doesn't want them because her words are muffled by his lips. He doesn't dive right in, for all that she'd pretty much invited him to. His mouth brushes over hers, soft and teasing, until her lips part and she slides her hand into his hair to pull him closer.

She lets out a hum at her first taste of him, the faint tang of bourbon, meets the slide of his tongue with hers. Caroline quickly loses track of time, of where they are, lets her body melt into his, encourages his wandering hands with sighs and soft moans.

He pulls back with one last nip to her lip, and Caroline's head tips back as she gasps for breath. His lips trace her jaw, and he finds a spot under her ear that leaves her shuddering and clutching at his shoulders when he scrapes it with his teeth. His voice is thick, when he speaks, and Caroline's distracted by his mouth moving against her skin, "They're gone."

"Hmm?" she replies hazily, her intent on exploring the lean muscles underneath his shirt.

"Whoever you wanted to avoid, and likely a few others."

Caroline pauses and pulls back, "People came in?"

Klaus grins, brings his hand up to her face, "Several. I'm flattered you didn't notice. Bekah shrieking about my deplorable taste in women was particularly loud."

"Oh," Caroline looks down, avoiding his knowing gaze. "I guess mission accomplished then. And I'll just be…"

"Your phone number," Klaus interrupts. "That's the payment that I want."

"I don't think…"

"Come on, take a chance. Get to know me. You can overlook that I'm a Mikaelson and I'll overlook that fact that you shamelessly used me just now."

Caroline narrows her eyes, and pokes him in the chest, "I didn't hear you complaining, buddy."

Klaus tugs her back, so her body's flush against his, and she can feel just how hard he's not complaining, "You're a glorious kisser. And I'd like nothing more than to drag you to my across the house to my room and continue this. But I want more than just sex, as fantastic as that sex will be."

"I am so not having sex in Elijah's guest room," Caroline tells him, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

He laughs again, rests his forehead against hers, "Noted. But my place won't be ready for a month."

Caroline bites her lip, and considers him. Their chemistry is insane, and she feels _good_ in his arms. What's the harm in taking another leap? "You can have my number. We'll see where we are in a month."

When he kisses her again Caroline's sure she'd made the right call.


End file.
